Si yo volara en escoba
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: Hermione, a veces se siente harta de las idioteces de todos en Gryffindor. ¿Acaso es la única con dos dedos de frente en ésta casa? A veces ella quisiera volar en escoba... Y quién sabe a donde dirigirse. — Drabble. Intento de humor.


_¡Si yo volara en escoba...!_

Harry, Ron y Hermione están sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, frente al fuego chisporroteante y terminando las redacciones para Encantamientos. Vale, tal vez Hermione esté haciendo todo y Harry y Ron juegan disimuladamente a piedra, papel y tijera.

La castaña escribe de forma ansiosa sobre su pergamino, echa un vistazo sobre este libro de aquí y después sobre este de allá, moja la pluma y corrige algo... Y repite el proceso.

"¡He terminado mi redacción!" exclama bastante contenta. Su mirada recae sobre Harry y Ron, y la expresión de su rostro cambia totalmente. "No me lo creo, eso me lo esperaba de ti, Ron, pero tú, Harry..."

Harry y Hermione ignoran totalmente el «¡oye!» que exclama Ron molesto, y se miran durante un momento. Harry se siente bastante mal porque parece que Hermione está decepcionada.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, la joven se pone de pie apartando sus cosas y guardándoselas en la mochila.

"Hace buen día y es sábado por la tarde, tal vez no me venga mal algo de aire" dice encaminándose al hueco del retrato. Su voz suena enfufurruñada pero ninguno de sus mejores amigos lo nota.

A veces Hermione siente que es la única en su casa con dos dedos de frente, que debería haber ido a Ravenclaw. O mejor, a veces Hermione siente que le gustaría aprender a volar en escoba y salir de allí por un rato.

"¡Si yo volara en escoba...!" sin darse cuenta lo deja escapar en medio del pasillo, pero esta casi vacío y nadie le presta atención.

Decimos casi porque hay un joven rubio que venía en dirección opuesta a Hermione.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué harías si volaras, sangresucia, asaltar una biblioteca?" ataca Malfoy.

"No, yo no soy una sucia rata como tú, Malfoy" le espeta.

Draco chista y niega con la cabeza, riéndose sarcásticamente.

"Deberías hablarle mejor a tus superiores" dice con una mueca de asco.

Como si la situación fuera solo un dejavù, Hermione exclama, riendo falsamente:

"No estarás hablando de ti"

Y da media vuelta, porque quiere marcharse, y porque al lado de Malfoy, Gryffindor le parece el lugar más tranquilo de Hogwarts.

Entonces él, él chico que la desprecia e insulta, la para, la toca del hombro, y la obliga a mirarlo, agarrándola firmemente. La castaña se sorprende de que no ponga de expresión de fastidio ante el contacto, y sin poder rehuir su mirada, debe obligarse a unir sus ojos miel con los grises de Malfoy.

Él ha hecho esto muchas veces, pero siempre sin los ojos atentos de personas como Harry y Ron delante. No quiere que lo relacionen con una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero sabe que esta es la mejor manera de molestarla.

"Los superiores a veces somos buenos con nuestros inferiores, somos capaces de cosas como ayudarlos. Si tanto quieres aprender a montar en escoba, puedo ofrecerme. "

Hermione quiere protestar que no, que era una manera de hablar. Que no quiere aprender a montar en escoba y que menos querría si su profesor es él. Pero el muchacho la interrumpe antes de que haya dicho nada.

"Te espero en las mazmorras a las siete, mañana. Procura que nadie te vea... Te conviene venir " no parece una oferta, si no una advertencia.

Hermione frunce los labios y Draco la suelta, yéndose por donde vino.

"¡No soy tu inferior y mucho menos tengo porque obedecer!" chilla rabiosa, después de reaccionar. Pero él ya está lejos como para escucharla.

 **0o0o0**

Hermione no sabe muy bien que demonios está haciendo, pero con una trenza improvisada y pantalones en vez de falda, se dirige a las mazmorras.

No sabe en que parte exacta debería esperar al slytherin así que se queda cerca de lo que debe ser la Sala Común de Slytherin, porque ve varios chicos de la casa pasar y mirarla con desprecio.

El rubio no aparece y Hermione se siente cada vez más y más ridícula, porque el solo se burlaba de ella. Seguro en cualquier momento aparecía y...

"¡Eh, Granger!" hablando del Rey de Roma, hace presencia con una escoba nueva y otra que parece vieja y astillada, cada una en una mano. No lleva puesto su uniforme de quidditch pero si va más deportivo de lo normal.

La castaña debe de haberse puesto blanca, porque el rubio añade:

"¿Por qué tan blanca, leoncita?" arrastra las palabras con sorna, mientras acorrala a la Gryffindor en una puerta.

Hermione palidece nuevamente, ¿Draco quiere besarla? ¡Iugh! Aunque bueno... No le parece tan mala idea.

Cierra los ojos con deleite, y cuando el rubio apenas le roza los labios, la puerta se abre y ¡bum! Siente su trasero adolorido en el frío suelo y el cuerpo caliente de Draco encima suya.

El muy imbécil ha abierto la puerta, haciendo caer a los dos. Se pone de pie, con una sonrisa petulante y juguetona.

"¡Vamos leoncita, hay mucho que aprender!" dice cerrando la puerta y teniendo la mano a Hermione.

Ese fue el día en el que Hermione Granger aprendió a volar en escoba, gracias al imbécil de Draco Malfoy...

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
